rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lessons Learned/Transcript
Port: Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon! Velvet: Good luck, you two! Coco: (To Emerald) Hey! Love the outfit, kid! Emerald: I'll try not to get blood on it. Yatsuhashi: I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch. Emerald: I won't be the one bleeding. Coco: Ooh, I like her. Port: Three, two, one, begin! Coco: Huh? Blake: Look out! Sun: He's good! Scarlet: Yeah, but where's the girl? Yatsuhashi: Coco! Coco: I take it back. I don't like her. Coco: Damn! Yatsuhashi: Coco! Coco: Watch out, she's in the trees! Port: Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated! Coco: What!? Damn! Oobleck: And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious! Velvet: Uh, Coco? Weiss: You're ... leaving? Winter: Yes. I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with its cargo, actually. Its fortunate those Paladins were in the prototype stage, otherwise your team may not have fared so well. Weiss, you've done... well. Out here, on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon! Weiss: I can't wait to show him what I learned! Winter: Oh? Then what do you think you've learned? Weiss: What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs! I've even started Time Dilation! Winter: And what of your Summoning? Weiss: I... you know I can't. Winter: Don't be ridiculous, every Schnee has the ability to Summon. We have for generations. Weiss: I've tried! It's just ... it's the one thing I've been having trouble with! Winter: We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easily. Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it ... if you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow. Ruby: You'll never beat me, old man! Qrow: You're nothing but talk, kid! Yang: You can do it, Ruby! Console: Soaring Ninja wins! Total annihilation! Yang: Ouch. Qrow: And by the way, don't ever call me old. Yang: My turn! Console: New challenger approaches! Qrow: Now, where was I? Ruby: You were telling us about your last mission! Qrow: Right, right. I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right. Ruby: What were you doing there? Qrow: I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes, and thugs, even a few Huntsmen. I could only assume they'd been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened. Yang: What happened? Qrow: I was defeated... by the mere sight... of the innkeeper's skirt length! Console: Soaring Ninja wins! Total annihilation! Yang: You are the worst! Qrow: Best two out of three? Ruby: So, uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin? Qrow: Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool. Yang: Cool for an old guy. Qrow: Not funny. Ruby: So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought Dad said that you would be on a mission, for like...ever. Console: Ready! Fight! Qrow: Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible. Ruby: Yeah, I get that. We're pretty much pros too. Qrow: Oh really? Yang: Yeah. Read the news sometime. We totally saved Vale while you were gone. Qrow: Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train. Console: Soaring Ninja wins! Total annihilation! Qrow: But they don't give out medals for almost. Ruby: They do, and it's called silver! Yang: Well, we helped take down Roman Torchwick! He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission! Qrow: Sure, you may be acting like Huntresses, but you're not thinking like one. You really think four girls and their friends can end all crime in the Kingdom? Ruby: I mean, I did until you said that. Qrow: Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed. It's stopped. Completely. No White Fang activity arounf the city. You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head 's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his. Yang: You...know the General? Qrow: Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon! Hah, Team STRQ. That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day. Ruby: Well known for crummy fashion sense! Qrow: Hey, we looked good! And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up! But, I'll save those for when you're older. Ruby: Oh, gross! Qrow: Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style. Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go. And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning, and only if you never stop moving forward. Winter: Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now. Think of them, and watch as they come to your side. Weiss: I can't! Winter: Stop doubting yourself! Weiss: I'm trying! Winter: If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress! Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father would give you a nice job as a receptionist! Weiss: I don't need his charity! Winter: But you do need his money, don't you? Weiss: What!? How did you know about that!? Winter: Lucky guess. I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So what have you done this time? Weiss: Well, that's the thing! I'm really not sure! I went to pay for lunch the other day, but the card didn't work! Winter: How embarassing. Weiss: I know! Well it was! Why would he cut me off like that? Winter: Perhaps so that you'd stop avoiding him and call home! Emotions can grant you strength. But you must never let them overpower you. It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back, and explain once more why you would want to study at Beacon over Atlas, or you could continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and honestly, more about yourself. It's time for me to go. Weiss: It was really good to see you, Winter. Winter: Until next time, sister. Category:Transcripts